Trading systems include one or more workstations that present expanded market data to traders and allow them to offer bids or sales for various financial instruments based on the presented market data. Contemporary trading systems attempt to provide traders with up-to-date market data based on the trader's particular requirements. These trading systems normally are configured prior to or during installation on the trader's workstation. Often, the configurations are static or unchangeable, thereby providing the trader with a fixed display presenting expanded market data.